Deserve
by Sparkling-Cider1
Summary: *Part Four Up* Harry has dumped Draco and Draco can't get over him. Will Draco succced in getting Harry back, or just make a fool of himself and push him farther away? Harry/Draco slash
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This is an attempt at angsty fanfiction, I normally only write fluff. This first part is the prologue, in a day I'll put up chapter one, then chapter two, and so on. There are five parts in all to this story, not including the prologue. Please review, I will be eternally greatful. The whole story is in Draco's point of view, by the way.  
  
Warning: There is homoerotica in this fic. If not right now, there will be. There will be NC-17 bits. I would highly advise you to turn back now if this offends, squicks, grosses out, or disgusts you in anyway. I have no room for the homophobic in my fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else in the Harry Potter series. If I did I'd have them tied to my bedpost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Do I deserve this? Do I? DO I? I didn't think so. I don't deserve to have my heart ripped out of my chest stepped on, and crushed, do I? Do I deserve to be the only person in this school who is without someone to care for them, to hold them, to love them, to help them? Do I?  
  
Harry Potter. I can't even say his name without spitting it. Without glaring at the vague sight of him.  
  
Do I really deserve to be treated like this? Do I deserve to be the one that gets heartbroken, while he runs off with the little red headed chick, doing who knows what? I thought I was the only one for him. The only one that he needed, the only one he wanted. Apparently not.  
  
Just because he is bi, he thinks he can run off with anyone. Anyone. Well he can think again. I will get him back. I will make him mine. I will make sure that that little red-headed Weasley girl is heartbroken, just the way I have been. God knows she deserves it, considering she stole Harry from me.  
  
I'll get her for it. I'll get Harry for it. I'll get them both, make them both suffer, make them both hurt. And then I'll get Harry back. I'll make him wish he never left me. 


	2. Part One

Author Notes: This is an attempt at angsty fanfiction, I normally only write fluff. This first part is the prologue, in a day I'll put up chapter one, then chapter two, and so on. There are five parts in all to this story, not including the prologue. Please review, I will be eternally greatful. The whole story is in Draco's point of view, by the way.  
  
Warning: There is homoerotica in this fic. If not right now, there will be. There will be NC-17 bits. I would highly advise you to turn back now if this offends, squicks, grosses out, or disgusts you in anyway. I have no room for the homophobic in my fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I LOOK like JK Rowling to you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so there I was, casually sitting there, minding my own business, when Harry trips over something on the floor of the potions room and falls into my lap. Now think of this please. HE doesn't fall into my lap. His FACE does. Imagine my surprise, and great delight. I could put the first part of my plan into action.  
  
I had already started to get a hard-on, and I could tell Harry had felt it. He began to move his head up and down my cock, rubbing it through the fabric of my jeans. Since everyone else was working, no one noticed our little rendezvous. Normally, if we were still together I would have let him do that all he wanted. But my plan to make him suffer had to go into action at some point, and it might as well be now. I bucked my hips slightly, much to his delight. He may have been with the red head for a week, but I know he'll never forget my touch. Or the way he touched me.  
  
Then, I started the humiliation - and the humor, to the Slytherins.  
  
"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR SNAPE!" I screamed! "RAPE! POTTER IS RAPING ME!"  
  
Professor Snape was at my desk in a flash, where a flustered Harry Potter was quickly getting up. Evidently it wasn't fast enough, for Snape went into a huge tirade.  
  
"POTTER! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! IN CLASS NO LESS!" Snape was positively fuming. Harry was glaring at me. Good. He deserves whats coming to him. "Mr. Potter," Snape said, trying to keep calm, "you will serve detention tonight. Supervised by Mr. Malfoy. If he reports ANYTHING to me at all about 'rape' or attempted harrassement, you can be assured that I will have you expelled. Get back to your own desk. Do your work. DON'T MAKE MOVES ON MY PRIZE STUDENT!" And he swept away to his desk, still fuming.  
  
Harry moved away from my desk, I could see his face burning red with embarresment. Not one person in the Potions class wasn't looking at him, and I could tell it was killing him. When he sat back down, Weasel and the Mudblood gave him looks of sympathy, although Granger was looking like she was fighting an urge to let out a slight snicker along with all of the Slytherins hearty laughs and Seamus Finnigan's choking chuckle. Weasel was glaring daggers at me. I didn't care. He could glare all he wanted to.  
  
When Potions was over, I headed back up to my dormitory. Or, I TRIED to head back to my dormitory, but was cornered by Potter and his friends just outside the classroom.  
  
"What the FUCK was that all about, Malfoy?" Potter asked, completely abashed. "Rape? RAPE? What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.  
  
I brushed him off lightly and said, "It's not my fault that you can't control your perverse desires." Then I walked away. I could feel Harry's eyes on me every step I made. So what? I'd live. He wouldn't though. He REALLY wouldn't.  
  
Deep down, I knew I still liked him. I still wanted him, I still needed him. But he didn't need to know that, at least not yet. But now, before our detention tonight, I must dispose of the red-headed Weasley. The girl Weasley, rather, they are all red-headed. I'll take care of that soon. Just as soon as I go wash my hair and jack off. Because despite the fact that I called it all off, I was amazingly turned on by Harry's display. But is it really appropriate to cum during class? No, I didn't think so. 


	3. Part Two

I sighed. I felt refreshed. Very refreshed. I had jacked off, fixed my hair, taken a nap, and was now heading out of my dormitory, out of the common room, and into the Great Hall. I spotted Harry, Weasel, Mud-blood, and the Harry-snatcher Weasley girl at the Gryffindor table. They were all talking and laughing about something.. I don't know what, nor do I care. The Harry-snatcher said something to the other three and excused herself. I knew I had to follow. What kind of story would this be if I didn't. I waited for her to exit the Hall, before turning to Crabbe and Goyle and telling them I had to use the lavitory. The bumbled stupidly, and I got up and followed the girl out of the hall, unnoticed.  
  
She was just coming out of the bathroom when I saw her, and she looked as though she had been crying. Hmmm, wonder why. Oh well, not my place to care. I approached her silently, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, then stood facing me, glaring.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.  
  
"Awww, was the little Weasley girl crying?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Not on your life, Malfoy," she replied.  
  
"Well, I just thought you should know... I mean, since I am SO noble and all..." I trailed off. She looked curious.  
  
"Well, what?" she asked.  
  
"Harry is cheating on you, you red headed bitch," I would have liked to say. But I didn't. Instead, I said, "I'm SO sorry to have to tell you this, but Potter over there is cheating on you."  
  
"W-what?" she asked. "That's not true, you're making it up!"  
  
"Why were you crying before, you stupid girl? You already SUSPECTED something." In truth, I knew this wasn't true, she was probably crying because of some dead pet or something.  
  
"I never suspected anything! I was only crying because my aunt's cat died, and I always used to play with it." Who's good? "And besides, Harry would never do such a thing!"  
  
"Think again, girl. He's cheating on you with that ditz, Parvati something- or-another." I told her.  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you know ANYTHING about ANY of the Gryffindors," she asked timidly.  
  
"Oh believe me, bitch, I know." I liked using the word bitch. It made me sound dominating. I knew she was caving in, warming up to the idea that her precious Harry could be cheating on her.  
  
I gave her a soft pat on the back. I appeared caring. I told her, "Why don't you go dump that scum before he hurts you any more?"  
  
She sniffed and sighed. "I suppose I should. Thanks for your help, Malfoy." And she was off, heading toward the Great Hall, hopefully to dump Potter. I wanted to be there when it happened, so I followed her. Not wanting to appear as though I was following her, even though I was, I snuck into the Great Hall a good minute after her. The fight had already begun, and had captured the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall. I took my seat at the Slythering table and sat back to watch.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" The Weasley girl screamed. I watched Harry's face contort into a look of confusion, then anger.  
  
"I DIDN'T CHEAT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT, BUT I DIDN'T! HOW COULD YOU EVER EVEN THINK THAT?!" Harry retorted. I prayed my name wouldn't come up.  
  
"BELIEVE ME, HARRY POTTER, I KNOW YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" she shrieked. "Don't even bother to explain. Because I just don't care anymore." She picked up her bag and walked out of the Great Hall, her head held high. At least no one mentioned my name.  
  
Harry sat down, looking deeply confused and very angered. I decided tonight might not be the best of nights to go back to him, but I suppose it might do. I'd have to do it sometime, and if I didn't, he might find out that I told the red head that he was cheating.  
  
Tonight it was. I'd sneak into the Gryffindor common room and get Harry back, no matter what it took. 


	4. Part Three

Well, I finally showered, got ready, and am heading down to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I hope the password is the same, getting that fat old lady with flattery will be more complicated the second time around.  
  
I finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said "Porcupine's Pillow" and the portrait swung open, the woman giving me wary looks.  
  
Harry was the only person in the Common Room. When I walked in, Harry wrenched his face up, looking surprised.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Keep it down, you wouldn't want to wake your housemates now, would you?"  
  
Harry glared.  
  
"Did you forget about our little detention tonight?" I asked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. I could tell he had. This was going to be fun. "You did, didn't you?" I asked coyly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "What am I supposed to be doing for detention, Malfoy?"  
  
"Follow me, IHarry/I, I'll show you." I waltzed out of the Common Room, knowing he was trailing after me without even looking.  
  
I said the password to the Prefects bathroom, making sure no one was in it, then ushering Harry in and closing and putting a locking charm on the door behind us.  
  
I stalked over to the giant, pool-sized bathtub and began to run the water.  
  
"Strip, Potter." 


	5. Part Four

"Strip, Potter."  
  
"W-what?" Harry asked, looking ever so fuckable at that very moment.  
  
"You heard me," I stated. "Strip. Now."  
  
"I hardly think this is something I should be doing for detention, Malfoy - !"  
  
I shoved Harry hard against the wall. "I don't care what you think. I told you to strip, I'm in charge of your detention, and what I say goes. NOW MOVE IT!" I screamed.  
  
Harry looked at me in fear, and I saw a flicker of pain flash across his face, before he started to take off his clothes, throwing them in a pile near the wall. I watched him, a neutral expression on my face, showing nothing, but making sure he knew I was interested. Of course I was interested, he was fucking stripping for me. Duh!  
  
Harry had all his clothes off, and I told him to stand still. I walked around him, examining the lean muscles in his shoulders and his taut stomach. His tight ass, full lips and face and finally - his cock. Drinking in the site, I motioned for him to go stand near the desk while I got ready.  
  
He obliged, less than happily, for he wore an expression of extreme dislike on his face. I quickly took off my robe and underclothes, until I stood naked in the room. I swept over to Harry, making sure he noticed my 7 inch cock, and what was going to happen to him tonight. I think he knew, even without me telling him. I looked at him, glaring into those emerald orbs.  
  
"On your knees, Potter. Suck it." And on his knees he went, deep throating me to the point of no return. I could feel his tongue swirling around the head and the underside and I thrust my hips against his face. Panting, I said, "That's it, Potter, suck it."  
  
I knew it wouldn't be too long before I came, and I was determined not to waste myself. I told Harry to stop with the cock-sucking and bend over the table. He did so, and I was now very aware of his erection. But I wouldn't take care of it, oh no, I'd torture him.  
  
Bending him over the table, without even using lube, I shoved my cock into his asshole, hearing Harry's screams echo around the room. I knew it hurt, because I felt and saw red liquid spill onto my cock and onto the floor around us. Blood. Good. He deserves the pain, after all the pain he caused me.  
  
I continued to thrust myself into Harry, and Harry had tears pooring out of his eyes and he kept wailing. It served him right.  
  
"PLEASE, DRACO STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!!" he cried to me. I didn't let up. I knew I would come any second now, so I withdrew myself and slapped Harry's ass. Hard. I slapped it again and again, at least 10 or 20 times, each time Harry crying out for me to stop. I never relented.  
  
I forced Harry to jack my cock, and make me cum. He asked me if I'd stop hitting him if he did. I didn't say anything, but reminded him he jacking to do. He did so, and as I came, I yanked my member out of Harry's hands and sprayed cum all over his face.  
  
"Swallow it, bitch, swallow it!" I screamed at him. Harrry opened his mouth, and swallowed the rest of my juices.  
  
I was panting after my orgasm, and after ten minutes of both of us resting, I slapped Harry hard across the face.  
  
"Get out of here, Potter," I said. I didn't say anything else, just watched him as he walked out the door, limping to one side.  
  
"Oh, and Potter, don't forget these!" I hurled his clothes at him and shut the door with my wand and relaxed as sleep overtook me. 


End file.
